


Breaking Point

by beren



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a breaking point, even Olympic athletes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know where this one came from, it just flew into my head and refused to leave until it made it into the PC (as if I don't have enough to write). It's definitely not my usual style – LOL. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: ice skating rps](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20ice%20skating%20rps), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [pairing: is - johnny weir/evan lysacek](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20is%20-%20johnny%20weir/evan%20lysacek), [rating: g to pg13](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20g%20to%20pg13), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
**Warnings:** attempted suicide

Everyone has a breaking point, even Olympic athletes. Some people break down and cry in the arms of those they love; some take one drink too many and end up throwing up their guts into a toilet; and some carefully plan their suicide down to the very last detail.

He had it all worked out: skate, stand on the podium, smile like a good little competitor, go back to his hotel room, type a short note on his laptop and then slit his wrists in the bathtub. Simple, straightforward and then it would all be over; all the pressure, all the pain, all the emptiness. There was only one thing he didn't count on: Johnny fucking Weir.

Johnny, who watched him all weekend with a strange expression on his face and who only said two words to him the entire time: "Hello, Evan."

Johnny, who kicked his hotel door in when the hotel refused to let him in, nearly breaking his foot in the process, and causing security to arrive.

Johnny, who called 911.

Johnny, who dragged him out of the tub, wrapped him in towels and then stopped the bleeding as much as he could, holding him and becoming covered in Evan's blood as he did so.

Johnny, who closed his laptop and told everyone he had just had an accident while the paramedics worked to stabilise him.

Johnny, who refused to let them take him in the ambulance without going along.

Johnny, who was there when he finally woke up, wrists bandaged and damage repaired, holding his hand.

Johnny, who laughed at him and called him silly names when he raged at him for ruining his perfect plan and then held him as he shook with repressed sobs, totally unable to cry.

Johnny, who kicked Frank out when he arrived and started asking him why, over and over again until Evan wanted to die all over again.

Johnny, who told Yuki exactly what the story was and made sure all the press knew that he had injured himself in his hotel room.

Johnny, who took his mom aside when she arrived and didn't seem to be able to do more than stand there and cry, had a quiet word and stood there in silent support as he and his mom talked.

Johnny, who held his hand through the psych evaluation and then listened to him pour his heart out after the professionals were gone.

Johnny, who climbed onto the bed with him and let him finally sob his pain into his arms, holding him close like a child.

Johnny, who only seemed to disappear when he was asleep, being there again when he woke up just in different clothes, and looking a little bit fresher.

Johnny, who finally kissed him the morning of the day they were going to release him from the hospital.

Johnny, who came home with him to his parents' place when, after trying to give him over to his mom's care, Evan had gone weak at the knees and almost collapsed.

Johnny, who charmed his entire family, giving them something else to talk about other than his breakdown, and took the pressure off, shielding him from the world and his relatives.

Johnny, who took him to the rink after three weeks, laced his skates for him and then led him around the ice like a beginner, goofing around and reminding him why he had loved it so much once.

Johnny, who smiled at him and made him remember why he didn't want to die anymore with every glance.

Johnny, who, after packing his parents off for a night out, finally climbed into his bed after he had begged, and made him forget everything except how good it could feel to touch another human being.

Johnny, who it turned out, didn't really hate him at all and confessed his love in the dark, whispering it into his hair as he held him close.

Johnny, who he never wanted to let go, no matter what came next and who promised to hold him forever if that was what he wanted.

Johnny, whom he loved more than life itself.

**The End**


End file.
